Parents all know that regular swing can have a considerable soothing effect on babies, and this method is often used to soothe the babies before they sleep or when they cry. Therefore, products such as baby swings, baby rocking chairs, and cradles are available on the market to provide similar functions for use by caregivers.
A baby swing comprises a swing frame and a swing bed rotatably connected to the swing frame on both sides through swing arms. Most baby swings available now are electric baby swings which are driven by a power supply, a driving circuit is disposed inside to control a driving motor, so as to drive a transmission mechanism, and when the transmission mechanism is driven, the swing bed can be driven to swing back and forth. A caregiver nearby can operate a control button on the baby swing to control the driving circuit, so as to control the output torque of the driving motor, in this way, the swing bed can be controlled to make a simple pendulum motion at a fixed swing angle.
A conventional baby swing controls the swing angle through a grating which can sense the swing angle, but it can only turn on or off a motor when swinging to a predetermined angle, in general, the motor is turned off when the baby swing swings to the predetermined angle, the swing bed continues to swing upwards by means of its inertia, when the swing bed returns to the predetermined angle again, the motor is turned on reversely, so that the swing bed swings in the opposite direction, and the process is repeated; but in this process, the angles of upward swing realized by inertia are different when the babies in the swing bed are of different weights, causing difference between the actual swing angles and the predetermined angle of the swing bed for babies of different weights.
Therefore, a new solution is required to solve the problem.